Ours to Keep
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: How Taylor and Thorne might have reunited in Paris; and how they move forward ... together. A TnT story.


**Ours to Keep**

_**How Taylor and Thorne might have reunited and how they now move forward. My take on TnT's reunion, as was revealed in a big way on last Friday's episode. I just love these two together - always have, always will.**_

**Chapter 1**

_**Early January 2014**_

_**Paris, France**_

The holidays had been lonely – lonely and depressing. As Taylor watched two men taking down the huge fifteen-foot Douglas Fir that had sat in the lobby of Forrester International office since last November, she couldn't help but reflect on what a miserable holiday season it had been. She wanted to believe that the New Year would be better but she wasn't so sure. While Steffy had returned to Paris, she had been so busy trying to launch her new Euro-fashion line that Taylor rarely got to see her. Taylor didn't really have any friends here and Ridge had picked up and left the country, presumably to run back to Brooke, as always. That hurt Taylor more than it should. It smarted though - the idea that she had given Ridge three beautiful children and all that she had received in return was immeasurable heartache. The worst part was that she had been so loyal to Ridge – James Warwick, notwithstanding – and he still raced to Brooke's side no matter what. She should be used to it by now, but she wasn't. Ridge was her great love. There was always going to be a part of her that right or wrong, couldn't shake him.

Taylor sighed as she stood there in the lobby, waiting for Steffy to finish her meeting. She hoped she could talk her ambitious daughter into grabbing a quick bite to eat.

One of the crew members suddenly dropped an expensive crystal ornament and Taylor just sighed and handed him the broom from the nearby closet. _"Merci,"_ he said. _"Merci!"_

Taylor told him that he was welcome and then took up residence near the counter now. In time, the door to the board room opened and Steffy emerged. And much to Taylor's surprise and delight, she wasn't alone.

"Thomas? _Thorne?"_ She asked as she spotted her handsome son and equally handsome former brother-in-law walk moving towards her.

"Surprise!" Steffy said with a smile.

"What a surprise it is," Taylor agreed.

"A great one, I hope, Mom," Thomas said. He moved over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

She nodded as tears misted her eyes. "The best! How long are you two in town for?"

"For as long as you can stand to put up with us. Right, Thorne?"

"You know it, buddy."

Thomas gave his mother another little hug and stepped aside. Taylor had no hesitation in holding out her arms to Thorne and embracing him. Her slender arms cinched around his lean waist and she held him close for a second – maybe a second too long.

Steffy and Thomas cleared their throats and Taylor and Thorne jumped apart. Taylor turned around to link arms with her son and daughter. "So you're both here indefinitely? Why am I just hearing about this?" She mock-scolded. 

"It was Steffy's idea," Thomas said, pointing at his sister.

Steffy grinned. "Oh nice. Put this all on me, why don't you?" She shook her head. "Okay, it _was_ my idea. I happened to tell Thomas when I was in Los Angeles that there was a place for him here at International and we got to talking and he agreed to come. And I thought what an awesome belated Christmas present it would be to surprise you with Thomas's arrival. Thorne was a surprise for me too. He's – let's call him – an _extra _bonus."

Taylor's eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she watched Thorne with a hooded gaze. He certainly was a sight for sore eyes. But most of all, she had just missed talking to him. They used to have the very best conversations; they were great friends. She prayed that her ill-conceived union with Eric hadn't ruined that. Yes, in hindsight, being with Eric was just another mistake in a long line of them. The months in Paris without a word from the elder Forrester had convinced her of that. He too, like everyone else seemed to, had sided with Brooke, even after she revealed that Brooke was sleeping with yet another married man – and her sister's man at that.

"Mom," Steffy said, dragging Taylor back to the present. "I cleared all of our calendars for lunch. Why don't we all head over to Septime to eat? It's only a block away and it's a nice day. We can go on foot."

"I don't know, Sis," Thomas teased. "Are you sure you'll make it in those heels?"

"Try and stop me," Steffy said with a saucy smirk.

"It sounds lovely," Taylor replied, incredibly happy to see her children smiling. It had been a long time since any joy had truly touched their lives. "Thorne, you're coming too, right?"

Thorne nodded. "If I'm invited."

"Of course."

"Thanks. Septime has the best food in the city. Does Jean-Paul still run it?" He fell into step beside Taylor. Thomas and Steffy linked arms and walked ahead.

"What is Septime without Jean-Paul?" Taylor said.

"True. He kind of keeps the whole place going doesn't he?"

"Sure. Much like you do at Forrester."

"I don't know about that," Thorne said as they stepped outside. Sure enough, it was temperate - even sunny - today. The whole of Paris seemed to be rejoicing that the true Forresters were reunited – or that's what Taylor chose to believe anyway.

"It's true," Taylor insisted. "Without you, Forrester would fall apart."

"Oh yes. Who will they fill the basement with now that Thomas and I are here?"

Taylor sighed. She had never thought that was fair. Even when she was married to Ridge, the way Thorne was treated had appalled her. If only she had said something… maybe it would have made a difference. But there was a part of her that knew how precarious her position as Ridge's wife was – how easily she lose him if she didn't play the part of the unquestioning, dutiful spouse.

She touched Thorne's arm. "The others may have gotten the glory and the fame, but you are the one who made all of that so easy for them. That's not to be forgotten."

"Thanks…"

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you here, Thorne."

He smiled back at her. "Me too."


End file.
